1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machine guideways.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machine guideways (also referred to as linear guideways) find wide use in the construction of machine tools and other machines and mechanisms where constituent components of the machine must be precisely moved and positioned along a pre-determined path. It is often desirable for these guideways to provide large load carrying capacity and maximum rigidity while possessing minimum moving friction, physical size, and cost. However, increasing the load capacity and the rigidity typically has the undesirable effect of increasing the moving friction, the physical size, or the cost of the resulting guideway.
What is needed in the art is a machine guideway capable of carrying a large load with lowered friction, size or cost.